Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for visual editing of an input signal using a source screen displaying the input signal in real time and a delay screen displaying the input signal in delay time.
Description of the Related Art
Video editing is the process of editing segments of video footage, special effects, and sound recordings. Video editing typically occurs in a post production process, after the filming is complete. In this process, relevant clips of the raw footage or data are cut and then pieced together in a viewable and coherent format, and may further include other signal processing and other enhancements.
As such, traditional video editing requires the user to first capture the raw video footage and/or sound recordings. The user must then transport or transmit the raw data from the capture or source device to a video editor or program for post production. Further, in order to determine which segments of the raw data to use in a resulting clip, the user is required to watch, rewind, or fast forward to track the starting points and end points of each portion to be extracted.
As such, there is a need for an improved system and method which enables a user to selectively create clips from a raw data source, while overcoming disadvantages and problems of the type set forth above.